Unrequited Love, Mistaken Lust
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: <html><head></head>Love is a powerful thing, especially when it's unrequited,can destroy a person.What becomes when unknown love believed to be requited turn's one to mistaken lust believed to be love with another..Before Love can be known mistakes are made..</html>
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited Love ,Mistaken Lust

Chapter One Mistakes

* I do not Own Inuyasha *

By Inuyashas Youkai

In a hidden alcove towered by trees, within a spot on a grassy knoll, by the calm streams, emerged shadows, and emitted by the dying flames .The two more pronounced sketches upon the forest 's walls were encased within the others embrace, like a moth drawn to it's pyre , and their lips were trapped . Struggling for dominance the steamy paths scorching on the patches of flesh was tinged blush from the fierce need to devour. The moon's light soon took the the last of dying fire's light as it pale hues became it' s successor. The morning ray's soon erased the shadows allowed by the night's falling to the day, to return upon the worlds falling to dusk.

The morning sun lit across the horizon ,waking the forms still thrown by the campfire , from night's slumber, just following one's return . Meeting up with Kagome , near the well, they were already packed and soon on their way. Carrying out through the day , the small group that journied across Feudal Japan in search of shards and defeating evil , traveled east. A eastern village tucked away in the mountainous outskirts of the eastern territory was rumoured to have been plagued by a demon ,told to have a piece of the jewel . Sango, Miroku , Shippo , Kirara, and Kagome had began to get exhausted by the end of the days travels and begged the hanyou for reprieve. Although unknown to the rest of the group Inuyasha himself had grown a little tired himself ,so with a pout and mumbling something about lazy humans ,he left them with a hidden smirk.

Dusk was fading thick tonight with the starts peeking through the blanket of the fog covering the darkened and Sango had soon went to the nearby spring to cool off and change , leaving Miroku and Inuyasha waiting for their return. After a hour letting the soothing waves travel up their marred skin and sore muscles from the previous battle, and pointless chatting they escaped the waters tempting invitation with a groan. The girls both walked back dressed in simple Kimono's that previous village had gifted them for helping them . Upon their return , Miroku and Inuyasha had quickly nodded their farewells ,heading in the direction of the springs. Sango and Kagome started the food on the hot coal's to cook while they waited for the boys to return. It was soon that all of them ate and settled in their spots awaiting for sleep to take them .

Softly padding it's feet hurriedly to it's destination ,the lone form met with the inviting fire and the inviting warmth that was waiting .Walking into their secret place and was met with the object of it's desire and affections. Soon cuddled close to another 's needy flesh with similar intention's and want . Crashing down on awaiting lips inviting to the onslaught of their arms traveled on heated flesh , immense heat shaking them to the core with pleasureful frustration. The craving moans and demanding growls filled the peaceful nights air ,traveling by the wind to the darkened skies. The administrations ,quickened with hunger ,while their will breaking to hold out for a little longer ,soon shattering all ambitions as estacy took hold. Captured by animalistic desire the two were driven to forcefully ride out their need to its abrupt end .

Awakened by what sounded like two cats in heat ,a woman moved tiredly in her black kimono to check it out, grabbing her on the way out. Stealthily creeping a few yards to where the noise became more pronounced, stopping to a nearby tree , with her faithful companion . The woman gasped as she stepped out to see a unimaginable sight, quietly walking away ,no longer having the nerve to tell whatever it was to shut up ,or killing the fighting demons like she first thought. Soon the woman walked back to camp , feeling awkward and upset that she walked into that, just wanting to put that image away and forget it... 'Did they notice her'.. Slowly she crawled back into her spot and played possum while the unknown presence crept back into camp , like nothing ever happened . Although painfully she knew better...

The next day the group woke up to Kagome quickly going about the camp ,surprising them with fish for breakfast .Sango was the last one to wake from a restless slumber , arousing to everyone eating . Looking around quickly before settling down to eat , her eyes fell upon one knowingly ,then turning to the ground before noticing her. Miroku had notice her concentrated stare at what she seemingly found interesting on the floor ,seeing nothing, he proceeded to investigate. The monk had inquired if there was something wrong , but she just returned with a shake of her head,only confirming that there was something definately wrong...Something very wrong indeed.. Knowinging deciding to speak with her later in private ,Miroku decided to drop the issue for now..

Later that afternoon ,Kikyo made her presence known summoning the hanyou ,from within his substitute tree. Inuyasha soon jumped from the tree to inform the others of his departure ,with a knowing look to Kagome because of how much he knew it bothered her . This time though the fact of him leaving to see Kikyo didn't seem to bother her . The hanyou wasn't sure if she meant it or not but he turned to leave to meet with Kikyo , knowing he could 'nt ignore her call. After Inuyasha departed Sango turned to look at Kagome to gauge her expression to find her blank with her emotions guarded.. Moments later the demon slayer shook her head in defeat knowing the truth behind it all and heartbroken that she had to keep what she knew hidden. Kagome had began feeling restless ,wanting to have some sparing practice to blow off some steam and had asked Sango to go as well..

Sango wanting to talk to Miroku but also knew that she shouldn't leave Kagome alone decided to go along. The girls grabbed their weapons and headed to a hidden clearing to practice and find a way to combine attacks. While now both having swords because of their last visit to Totosai's ,Kagome to everyone 's surprise asked him to make her a sword. This didn't go well when Totosai had summoned Inuyasha to open his mouth ,and getting a 'hell no'. Though Kagome did in fact get what she wanted in sitting him ,and finding him complaining that he would've done it anyway, she didn't have to sit him. Now with Kagome's sword ,the priestess turned out pretty good with it combining her power with some of the attacks granted to her by Inuyasha's demonic ability. In the middle of the clearing ,the girls continued to clash swords ,while listening to cd's brought from her time.

Time had passed for the girls , during that time, Kagome was somewhat on edge unknowingly ,she could've sworn she felt eyes on her but their presence was cloaked. Sango noticed something out of place as well but she dismissed it as well.

Miroku and Inuyasha had found the girls in their chosen spot and decided to join them ,thinking it was a good idea. Inuyasha had noticed Kagome's awkward mood when he had returned ,wondering what was up he side stepped Sango to step in , surprising Kagome. With a nod Inuyasha urged her to continue , wanting to see what Kagome could do with her sword that he was tricked into helping her get. The hanyou has seen Kagome use it in battle but wanted to push it to see it's limits,while

he questioned the miko,about her new strange behavior. Inuyasha and Kagome's sword's collided with each others creating a spark of electricity that flowed through their bodies. A slight pause to get used to this feeling that coursed through them and get over their shock, brown eyes met with amber ,and with Kagome's smirk she rose her sword ,flipping backwards to release another attack at him. The hanyou blocked ,but only just so in time, Kagome had temporarily thrown him off. It was something about her first clash with his Tesseiga with her Arashi no Ato no Niji .

Inuyasha could'nt describe it , the power was enormous but something in the power emerging from her was restrained and behind it all was sorrow, and something else.

Something he couldn't put his finger on but wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued ,while Sango and Miroku stood in the sidelines and hanyou was indeed inpressed as Kagome met everyone of his thrust of his sword and still was able to throw him a few of her own. Hours later after they were drenched in sweat ,everyone agreed to stop and head back to camp. Though as everyone passed to head back ,the hanyou stayed back and grazed the back of Kagome's hand . With his eyes he tried to tell her what he now knew by the look she gave him Inuyasha could'nt find the words to say.A couple deep breaths ,the hanyou was able to find his voice as she made to turn away to return to the others..

" Kagome ,wait.."Inuyasha called out.

"Yes , Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered

Kagome turned to him with her eyes drilling into his like they were trying to tell him something ,Inuyasha just couldn't tell what. Shaking his head from the thoughth brought on by Kagome's gaze .Inuyasha tried again ,noticing the impatient glint in her stare.

" Kagome, what was that back there?" Inuyasha inquired

" What was what back there ,I don't know what you were talking about ..You wanted to spar me ,so that's what we did." Kagome answered though deep down she knew what Inuyasha was referring to but she didn't want to talk about it.

" Kagome ,you can't tell me you didn't feel that when our swords clashed together, what you trying to do kill me?"Inuyasha returned thinking back to that moment and feeling that Kagome is going to be the death of him ,if this continues...Just not in the way she might think..

Although Inuyasha and Kagome shared something unknown to each other, they both hid their hearts but only one buried it with mistaken lust for another ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unrequited Love , Mistaken Lust

Chapter Two Confused

By Inuyashas Youkai

Night had befallen the skies,tonight marked a new moon for the world below,also forcing Inuyasha into his human the light of the new moon a man basked in the firelight once again took a hold of the woman ,waiting for him ,not far from where Inuyasha and the other's were camped. Neither words were spoken for there wasn't need for any ,it wasn't meant for it's purpose,so there was none. The only thing spoken was told was from the lightest touch , neediest kiss, and the softest of embraces. The came out of necessity in the simplest form, to feel loved and to be needed , and that was all.

After they were spent hours later ,cuddled within the others embrace,they fell asleep until the early Dawn hours to part. Meeting together one last time to capture each other's lips before turning to leave in opposite directions. One headed to the spring first before heading back ,the other left to where he came. Quickly stumbling towards the spot and laying down ,and quickly fell asleep . Unbeknownst to them to the crimson eyes that watched her from their spot, laced with determination ,while one word passed his lips.

"Mate"

The next day Kagome awoke to Miroku getting another beating for his cursed hand. Kagome shook her head ,took in her surroundings ,noting that the hanyou wasn't around. Kagome fixed a quick breakfast then let herself to wander ,only giving the pair a nod ,as she walked past .Soon the girl found herself overlooking the village in a daze when she felt two arms slide around her waist. Before she could turn, a husky voice flowed in her ears, giving her goosebumps,making her heart pound in her chest.

"I miss you, you know"

A menacing growl ,seething it's objection's to another being so close to his obsession. Making them both turn ,earning a slight gasp to slip from her lips ,considering the situation that she now found herself in. The Miko hadn't had even to chance to respond to the man standing between her and the advancing intruder in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she rose her eyes to both demons standing in her vacinity. Then shaking her head , letting her tears fall, as Kagome spoke.

" I miss you too ,but you wanted this when you chose to be with someone else, can't have it both ways." Kagome's whisper

" You , I can't believe I would be hearing this from you ..I am not your woman ,what we had ,happened out of loneliness,but you are making me regret it right now! "Kagome yelled then left two confused demon's.

Inuyasha now realized why she was acting out so much and it was because even though he made a decision to be with her, the hanyou never made it known to her . Thus Kagome thought that Inuyasha had already chosen Kikyo ,instead of the other way around, because the hanyou continued to oblige Kikyo. Steeling his nerves , the hanyou stood up and waled back to camp,Kagome gave him alot to think about . Though first Inuyasha went to where he'd know where she'd be ,to see if she was okay, and wasn't planning to do anything more stupid. The hanyou quickly ran and jumped into the well,leaping out to the other side, and walked to where she was sitting ,at the roots of Goshinboku..

" Are ya okay ,Kagome?"Inuyasha whispered

" I 'll be fine Inuyasha ,thankyou" Kagome returned

" Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked

"Ahh ,I guess so what would you like to know?" Kagome replied

Inuyasha ,gave it alot of thought ,as there were so many questions,he'd actually know answers to but only one mattered . The thing was the hanyou didn't know how to ask it , so before asking Inuyasha beckoned her to sit on his lap ,to settle his nerves,with her scent. Kagome looked at the hanyou next to her with a confused glint in her eye ,before complying . Inuyasha had eased her into his lap ,then snuggled her into his embrace. The hanyou,feeling quite comfortable with the new boldness that he felt being near her and not wanting it to end.

"How do you feel about this?" Inuyasha asked from behind

" About what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

" How do you feel about me? About you? Us ?" Inuyasha frustratingly tried to explain

" I didn't realize there was an 'Us' Inuyasha..?" Kagome whispered

"No , not yet but would you like there to be,Kagome?" Inuyasha answered

"Inuyasha is this a trick question?What about Kikyo ,I thought " Kagome spoke until Inuyasha placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Ha ,no Kagome,silly girl it's not . I am serious ." Inuyasha returned

"If you were serious ,you wouldn't be asking such a stupid question , would you?" Kagome questioned

"Hey! Wait how is it a stupid question?" Inuyasha asked

" Because Inuyasha, you never answered mine .." Kagome retorted

" Alright brat ,you got me ..Okay No, i don't find it a stupid question , yes I would because I do , and Kikyo has nothing to do with this! " Inuyasha taunted to see if she would be able to pick it up.

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome to watch as different emotions flickered across her vision. Taking a deep breath ,Kagome decided to confirm on what she thought Inuyasha meant by trying to tell her.

" Okay let me get this straight ,you don't find it stupid to ask a question , because you would that's why you did and the reason why Kikyo doesn't have anything to do with this is why?" Kagome stated

" Pretty good so far , your not as stupid as I once thought ,which is good because I don't want to fuel my brother's ire, when I choose a human mate ,it was bad enough I got it refering to me getting off on chasing dead girl's " Inuyasha stated quickly explaining before his embarrassment got the better of him.

" Huh?" Kagome looked confused

" Kagome did something hit your head, Come on your scarin me ! Stay with me.I said I choose you ,I want us ,and wish for you to be my mate!" Inuyasha spoke with his eyes intently on her's ,then pulling her lips to catch with his ,swallowing her gasp.

Kagome and Inuyasha were found by Souta and her mother in a intense lips lock,but as much as it used to bother them ,nothing mattered but them .Kagome 's mother finally relaxed to what she has waited to happenen for along time as she was sure they have. She pulled Souta away and covered his eyes until they made it in the house to give them privacy. For a moment everything seemed like it would be alright ,yes he still would have to confront Kikyo , Wolf Boy, and defeat Naraku, but no matter what they threw at them, Inuyasha knew that Kagome will be at his side just like she has been .

~ Forever and Always~

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Unrequited Love ,Mistaken Lust

Chapter Three Confrontations

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once the need for air presented itself the two parted from their intense lip lock, in hesistation for the moment having to end. Unsure if this was really happening ,if this was some kind of cruel illusion ,or if this was a figment of her imagination ,Kagome nervously played with her fingers under the hanyou's curious gaze. Inuyasha for a time just sat there embracing the obviously nervous girl in his arms ,and found her antics rather amusing. With one swift movement ,Inuyasha brushed back her lush black hair that seemed to shine against the night's moonlight. Then lowered his head to submit to her with his nose gently resting against the crook of her neck and to inhale her sweet scent.

In response to his affectionate movements the girl sitting in his lap reached up and softly rubbed his ears . Soft purring rumbled from within his chest, flowing carelessly through his lips,and gotten more intense while the pleasant torture continued. Inuyashas behavior unlike the previous time didn't make any objections to her rather delicious carress of his ears,and there was a reason why. Before when he wanted to ignore the ever growing affections of the woman who was always with him at his side,and now he didn't much care that she was enjoying his rather sensitive erogenous zone. It wasn't long before Inuyasha lightly grasped her fingers to lace into his and nudge her for the answer that she hadn't quite answered yet.

" Kagome ... would you become my mate?" Inuyasha's whispering moan tickled her earlobe with his light carress of his lips..

" Is that what you really want?" Kagome shyly asked remembering the memory of when myoga told them of what happened when Inu Hanyou's chose their mates

~ Taking A Mate~

Myoga had came upon them after a rather uncomfortable visit from Inuyasha's brother Sesshomeru making accusations of Inuyasha's stupidity in taking a human mate. To Sesshomeru unknown by the others ,Inuyasha had already chosen his mate but it was unclear of whom he chose. Kikyo had summoned him when the flea had appeared looking for his master Inuyasha,and with not wanting to disturb him in his believed mating process Myoga stayed with them. The flea had proceeded to inform them in the steps that Inu Hanyous took when they were chosing their mate. There was something that the flea found strange though, it seemed that while Inuyasha had fully accepted claim influened by his demonic side,but his human side was torn between the two.

From what the flea had figured out that from his frequent visits with the dead woman that Inuyasha had chosen to be with Kikyo and to ignore his other previous notions to the other. His hanyou master had dimenished time with the younger miko so using process of deduction ,Myoga had felt that Inuyasha would soon take action to claim his was also told that until they were able to consumate their bonds as mates, following with the claim of intent,the male and female would place a mark with their fangs upon their neck ,and only to be be renewed when it was complete.

~Present Time~

The two sat in complete silence while the female patiently waited for her answer that shocked the male from the audacity of the silly question,but that was his mate. Inuyasha smirked slightly and chucked before squeezing her tightly for a moment before speaking.

"Silly girl ,you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't. Although because I find your behavior somewhat amusing I will humor you. Yes Kagome, I want you to be my mate.. More than anything .I love you.. " Inuyasha softly spoke surprising himself in his declaration for the woman he loved but he meant every word.

" Yes" Kagome stated in a hushed whisper and Inuyasha almost didn't hear .

" Yes ,what?" Inuyasha asked to make sure it wasn't her confirming what she had heard him say

" I will be your mate" Kagome whispered

Without any replies to her answer, Inuyasha placed a clawed hand under her chin to look at him ,and to give him better access. Once gold clashed with brown the hanyou pulled his to be mate 's lips to his in a sweet kiss. Breaking apart only for his lips to travel down her jawbone towards the slope of her delisciously curved neck ,and postioned in submission for him to take. The spike in her scent called to him to take possession of her as his,and frustratingly to him that for know all he could do was to mark her in his intent. Sighing deeply to regain his growing temptations that he had for the woman,Inuyasha lowered his head back to her ears to whisper his response.

"Soon mate I will take you as you desire ,but for now " Inuyasha huskily taunted before letting his fangs sink into the side of her neck to taste a small bit of her sweet essence that he for so long craved.

Before his intended collasped underneath the exhaustion from the change already in motion ,Inuyasha took his clawed hand to slice a piece of flesh in the same spot on his side of his neck on the same half where his heart lied. Nudging her slightly to where he wanted her attention to be concentrating on and without further explaination ,Kagome sunk her slowly emerging fangs into his neck ,and caused the surprised hanyou to moan at the feel of the feelings that it brought forth. After Kagome's fangs made their impressions on his tanned flesh ,her body gave out in unconciousness took over ,and fell into Inuyashas awaiting arms.

"Now that one part is done ,Kagome you have no reason to feel alone anymore ..You have me as your mate for I will never leave your side. Therefore you no longer have any need anything again from the wolf and I don't desire any confort from Kikyo" I hope you understand this because this forever love and it is irreversible" Inuyasha softly stated towards his mate that he held in his arms while making his way towards the well.

Once he had carried by the light wings of blue that sent him to his time before it disappeared ,Kagome shifted in his embrace. After softly landing and the light faded, Kagome's eyes opened to reveal her own orbs of bleeding red eyes staring back lovingly at him. Looking at her slightly awed by the sight of her eyes,becoming entranced before the woman herself ripped her body from his hold and slamming him against the wall of the well.

" Stay here Mate ,there's something that I don't much like and waiting for us" Kagome saucily taunted and leaving him held by her eyes in a daze before realization dawned on him

"Not a chance ! " Inuyasha teased before attempting to chase after her luscious sweetness that he was much looking forward to enjoy when the time came

Before Inuyasha had came out of the well something forced him back into the hard stone wall of well and sent both of them back to the other side just from the force of the fall. Then Inuyasha came to the realization of what happened after he had awoken from his dizzying stupor , and filled him with a large amount of different emotions that floored bleary eyes caught on to something that infuriated him than what the damn wolf threw at him himself ,and that was of his mate limply thrown across his lap with arrows petruding from her seemingly lifeless form.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Unrequited Love,Mistaken Lust

~ Chapter Four~

Deceitful Sights

By Inuyashas Youkai

_**' **__**Our fears are more numerous than our dangers, and we suffer more in our imagination than in reality.**__**One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no**_ _**deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope.**__**'**_

The arrow deeply embedded into the limp hanyouess's chest, accompanied with the flowing stream of darkened scarlet soaking his mate's current attire. Panic soared throughout his veins with the feeling of utter hatred for the one whom he once loved and replacing that love with revenge for the woman laying limply in his protective embrace. While rubbing light circles in his hold before carefully moving to the source of the injury to remove the projectile protruding to threaten his newly forming hanyou the time off her injury she didn't yet acquire the strength of body and ability to heal,so that posed the threat to be fatal.

It was once he gripped to take hold of the scared arrow, repelled his touch to interfere with what was planned for his miko mate.. Death..It was then without thinking that the hanyou had to act and in that his intention was to save her but at the same time he had felt that he was betraying her. Slipping his haori passed his shoulders and off of his hands ,Inuyasha tucked the fur of the firerat around the unconscious miko,before standing to take his leave. Pausing to graze his lips across her forehead and whispering his promises to return to her ,that she was to wait for him ,before leaping towards his sought vengence.

Some time passed and the woman laying in her own life fluids,began to glow with a pale anomolous glow. Time stood still ,while the glow began to fade,before it's initiating pulse within it's unearthly presence. Fleetingly after, a heartbeat began to pound louder inside her chest, the bloodflow stilling to its end, and finally her eyes flickered open to the darkness of her new damp surroundings. At first her sense of sight was soon heightened and complemented with the twitching of her newborn ears ,swiveling to find what she was searching for. A distant sound could be heard from where her strenthening ,sore legs as they held her to stand,to confirm her theory.

It was with great poise and grace that Kagome stepped out anew with her stronger hanyou form to start into a brisk speed once her legs hit the ground. In a brief spanse of time ,Kagome was lead by her abilities gifted to her by her hanyou mate was brought to a unexpected sight,and one that she thought she would never see again. Although what had taken her by surprise and almost knocked the air out of her chest was what she believed to be coming from that of her mate .A voice somewhere burrying itself to repeat itself like a mantra within her head that in the moment it passed into her ears it had destroyed her. The Demon within her wailed it's sorrowful cry as the pains of rejection fresh in her mind and would stay permantly running through her for sometime to come.

A darkened voice within her heart had urged her to submit to it's desire to destroy the being that held the source of what led her mate to stray to another. Weakened by the hateful emotions towards everything and anything that included herself in any form relented control to the demon babe that thirsted for her own blood ,only to stop the heartwrenching pain. Taking one clawed hand behind the two lovers in a tight embrace,not noticing the company that still lingered in their wake ,and wrapping it around the arrow and freeing it from her body. Kagome's teary doe eyes had grown red until they were nothing but the lethal color of the fluid it wish to let free.

With one fluid like and brisk turn she quickly made to get away from the horrid scene ,to escape from the lies that she had once had known as truth. 'Inuyasha didn't love her and in the end he abandoned her.' A thought that joined the words that were uttered from the hanyous lips with the numerous gasps of surprise,she mused that happened due to her discovered coming to a clearing not far from where she left that of her mate , his mistress,and that she only recongnized as pack,she closed her eyes. When she opened them once more,Kagome lifted up her mates Tetsuseiga ,that she took from the ground unbeknownts to the others before leaving. Now settled in a defenseless postion , Kagome began to speak to it ,begging for its assistance while her clawed fingers grasped it tightly,to allow the sword to sense her defeat,and her desire to end the pain ,with it in trade she would sacrifice her miko blood to the blade.

(_Spirit Of Tetsuseiga,__**Kagome's Youkai, **__**Inuyasha**__**)**_

"Is this your desire, young one?" the voice rumbled through that of both mates to ensure that his master knew that it was that of his distraught mate that desired this.

" _**Yes,Onegai.." Kagome's Youkai surged with the pained anguish that surpassed the area in a heaviness that reached that of her mate of her **__**survival from Kikyo's attack.**_

_**"Kag..gome?" Inuyasha's words spoke of of happiness ,until the moments that followed**_

Upon the feeling that rose from the sword's hilt rushed through her fingers in essence to grant the devastated women that only desired peace from the pain that was eating her alive as they spoke,and that was the driving force to relent its control of to the master's discarded mate,because it had reconized the effects to be truth . Inuyasha his master had abandoned her and the sword held empathy for the youkai's strong agony flowing off her in waves.

The said hanyou slowly grown suspisciously concerned over the things that were being played out between his fang and his mate ,something wasn't right. 'What did she want she want from Tetsusseiga' Slowly begining to piece things together before Inuyasha turned towards the sound of Sango scream and of his mate's blood,the hanyou pushed off the older miko to begin running towards his mate.

"Very Well, I will grant you the peace that you wish only to grant you the freedom from the pain that binds you..I only am sorry that a creature such as you has to die .."

_**" Kagome NO!" Inuyasha screeched while running towards the smell of heavely scented blood, and tears running down his face.**_

_From behind where she stood another darkened presence stood within the shadows and one that Kagome felt its ominous gaze through its very presence,attempting to take control of the rising beast within her soul,and latching itself tightly within its miko-hanyouess's eyes grew a deep crimson as the beast rose up once her human soul disappeared from her body ,fading into the depths of the mirrored glass from behind. Leaving the rage of her demoness and the unlocked unrivaled power of the Miko entwining itself as one to make one whole purebred conflict in beings. _

_Kagome ,now stood with long silver locks down past her waist,eyes swirling with crimson and rose in fury,stripes of menacing purple streaked across her cheekbones,and razor sharp claws,but still her ears remained accompanied by a mass of pewter and onyx flowing down her thighs to her knees as her tail. A erry glow of fiery red flowed with her every move ,while possessing her hair to flow around her against the windless sky._

_The onlookers ,Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga,Sesshomeru,Kikyo , and that of her mate ,Inuyasha, stood in awe ,drawn by the power encompassed within her ,only now unleashed in all her glory .Behind here stood Naraku's Puppet, Kanna, Kagura, as they found after the blast that came forth from Kagome towards their enemy with one intent . Destroy. Barely escaping with a barrier wrapped around them with the severed pieces slowly reforming themselves anew Kanna and Kagura took the remains of the puppet and the mirror. With a evil cackle outwards from within the demons chest ,Kagome leapt forward to their barrier with a devious gleam in them ,not that she wanted her human soul back that she detested,no but wanted its demise as well as those siding with their enemy Naraku. _

_"Hahahahahaha You think Id let you get away that easy, You won't make it another ten feet before I kill you and destoy everything you carry ,everything I despise will perish. I promise you." Kagome's demon raged_

_Taking one swipe with the Tesseiga when she leapt into the air ,while the ground shook beneath her ,mixing with demonic and miko like smoky tendrils drawn and pulled to the swords tip,before she swung it in a half arch . Releasing the wrath brought by the contradition upon vile intent soaring to its target seconds before Kagome shattered their barrier to allow her destruction take place. Blinding light consumed the area ,forcing the occupants back a thousand feet into various natural barracades to stop their rushing force of their bodies:tress ,and rocks. Although no harm fell upon her pack as before the attack reached its destination separate barriers were put in place around to protect them. Kanna , Kagura, and the puppet fell from existence into dust ,throwing the mirror across the field and landing into a shallow and nearby stream._

_Once the debris settled from the air ,Kagome strode from the battlegrounds to complete what she'd planned while her madness soared with menacing glee . The demon still sought blood ,desired the bitter taste ,almost craved it ,when it spiraled further ,rivaling against the bindings of the miko trying to mend itself and to call upon the human soul to center them before it was to late..Forcefully struting towards the location where she felt where her soul was forcing its way to escape its glass prison ,so Kagome could destroy it once it came,with Tessaiga firmly braced on her hip._

_Although the demoness didn't see what was behind her once she made stride to take that last stroke in destroying the last piece of whom she once was ,all she soon knew before she saw it coming,took the last step into darkness... _

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Unrequited Love Mistaken Lust

Chapter Five Interupted Madness

By Inuyashas Youkai

'I'm leaving and not coming back .You're right and I was wrong This will be the downfall of us all '

~ Through another's eyes~

Coming from opposite sides Sesshomeru ,Inuyasha ,and Kouga rushed towards the rambid Inu demon,drueling with maddening hysteria,brought forth by her pain,once they saw her intent. Although before they could close in on her ,from another side Kikyo stood firmly holding a bow aimed at her.

"No Kikyo !"Inuyasha yelled

"Stand Down Wench!"Sesshomeru commanded

" Back Off Bitch!"Kouga threatened

In a quick move before anyone reached her, seemingly in slow motion Naraku stood before any of them to block them to getting to her. Sensing that Kagome had Kikyo and Naraku's presence upon her,the demon itself catapulted her body backwards to stand behind Kikyo .The emotionless woman slowly turned towards Kagome with disgust with her hands readying for attack.

"Hahahahaha ..Stupid Bitch ! You should listen to them because I wouldn't be so kind I will kill you where you stand ,I assure you!" Kagome threatened with her claws poising to attack.

Rolling her eyes ,Kagome noticed Kikyo's hatred rolling off her in waves for her,and from the corner of her eyes Kagome caught something coming at her from the right ,one of Naraku's tenticle. In one quick fluid motion Kagome turned so that Kikyo was facing the brunt of Naraku's attack from his forceful appendage..Once the slimy tenticle plunged into her chest ,encouraging the painful moan from Kikyo's lips ,Kagome's beast dropped her towards the cold ground ,and then she leapt away from the area.

"Feelings Mutual Cunt!" Kagome's demon cacklingly roared before she moved to safer position away from Naraku

"Kukukuku ,Kagome I feel your pain through your rage would you like me to take it away for you..Join me and ..."

" Hahahahaha you gotta be kidding I 'd rather kill myself before I even considered joining your filth"

" Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered from the spot next to his brother once he felt the heartache tearing his mate apart

" What's wrong did I take away your favorite dog toy ? "Kagome's eyes bled darker in its hatred before moving towards the discarded mirror to destroy it.

"Don't worry I will destroy her soul,along with everything I hate.."

Once she moved towards the mirror with her soul just pearing itself just past the glass Kagome's demon pounced, leaping into the air with a violent swing of the Tetsuseiga ,before she was thrown in mid swing into a tree ,and was knocked out unconscious. Sesshomeru stayed to fight off Naraku while the Kouga and Inuyasha intercepted Kagome . The Hanyou leapt to collide into his mate in mid air ,taking her into his arms to advert her from her raging need to obliterate her soul .Kouga had grabbed the mirror ,tucking it into his pelt. Afterwards they met up with Sesshomeru when Naraku left tauntingly, threatening of his return for the feral mate of Inuyasha.

The trio returned to meet with the others that were waiting about a foot away from them,then continued to safer grounds. Inuyasha followed the others in a daze watching the limp form of his mate soundly resting forcefully into his arms.A piercing whine emerged from his lips in sorrow from the feelings the hanyou recieved from his the help of his mate. With the help of Kaede, they returned Kagome's soul with that of her demonic aura ,before continuing on to retrive something to bind and control his mate's demon. Inuyasha and Sesshomeru went to the swordsmith,Totosai, and before something else came to set Inuyasha's bitch off.

While in deep thought over things leading to the dangerous events that could have taken a more damaging turn to everyone involved,especially that of himself and his mate ,Inuyasha rethought his actions. After little time the hanyou decided that he would take a more active role with his mate and be more careful when dealing with his past love Kikyo . Inuyasha knew that when Kagome would awaken that his bitch would be pissed off but he would control it no matter how many times the wench would sit him. As far as he was concerned Inuyasha would be stuck on her like glue ,so if she sat him ,Kagome would come down with him. The hanyou refused on letting her go ,no matter if she liked it or not.

During the time Totosai was working on her weapon to seal her demonic energy with ,Kagome made her fury because Inuyasha was stronger than that of his mate at the moment ,he used it to to his advantage ,and needless to say Kagome wasn't happy. In fact she was pissed to where the hanyou if not for her piecing amber eyes would've believed that she had transformed and her demon part had once again control.

"Inuyasha let me go!"

"Nope ,I will never let you go .You are my mate,Kagome!"

" Inuyasha! Let me go or I'll IT you!"

"Go ahead but Iam telling ya now that you'll be coming with me wench!"

"You wouldn't !"

"I would ! Try me!"

"Why don't you go back to Kikyo and leave me alone!"

" I can't ,I wouldn't! Why would I when I have you .."

"It didn't seem that way when you had your lips locked !"

"Kagome ,I am sorry about that ...I didn't mean for that to happen she tricked me! When I chose you to be my mate I meant it ..I want you and only you...That's why I can never let you go!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't whatever me Wench!"

"Where are we Inuyasha ?"

"We are getting you a sword to help seal away your demon ..I don't want a repeat of last when I almost lost you.."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it Kagome now ,but I have to tell you that your one big bad bitch when you transform ! You even had Kouga and Sesshomeru drueling after you,which of course had me ..." Inuyasha paused to lower her hands to brush against his hardened shaft poking against his pants. "But we are going to have to be careful know that Naraku knows ,and so does the scare you gave her I don't think she'll be coming around for awhile.."Hahahaha I love you my crazy bitch..." Inuyasha mused

"I love you too but What?"

"Shhh, its okay the rest don't matter. Sleep love and I will take care of the rest"

Soon after her breaths evened out with the lull of his deep rumblings from his chest ,Inuyasha leaned back against the bark of the tree ,and pulled his slumbering mate back with him on the branch of the tree that they currently hanyou grazed his clawed hand over her angelic face while in a peaceful slumber and his heart swelled with happiness.

"I love you Kagome.. I won't leave your side ever again,your stuck with me .."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Unrequited Love Mistaken Lust

~ Chapter Six~

Promising Lies

_" Kagome..." A husky voice called within the stills of the fallen night tickling their way past her lazy hanyou ears. _

_" Inu ...Yasha ?"_

_" Kagome ..."_

_"Inuyasha is that you ?"_

Without recieving a answer from the voice resembling that of her taken mate, only kept summoning her faintly from where she know felt to be alone within the dark __remnants __of the dawning illumination pouring into the camoflauging cover within the leaves .Jumping down , to follow that where the voice was taking her, feeling slightly odd as though a sliver of a chilling aura permeated the path she was led upon , but in the end Kagome ignored it for her greater intention was to find her hanyou mate . Upon coming to the spot where Inuyasha 's voice led her to, a empty spanse of earth visable flattened by something unknown , or so it seemed within the nearby area of where they had settled for the night..

Once Kagome had gotten to the place where she saw the sight of Inuyasha sitting in one of a chosen tree within the detructive path that only now seemed to be bare, with no other life surrounding it. Unbeknownst to her something inside her seemed to change for it merely showed upon her visage ,because upon instinct within her senses found this place slightly off , and it for some reason made her feel vulnerable, but Kagome her self felt fine, it was the Inu within her that picked it up. Behind eyes glazed over in blood the now enlarged form of the hanyouess surveyed the place that she was led to .

" Inuyasha where are we?"

" Kagome , I don't belong here anymore , for I feel that my time is ending, people won't accept me when they seen what I have done, but will you come with me ?"

" Wait , you did this why?"

" I did this for you Kagome, in my search to find the dead wench Kikyo , she'd still alive mate , and I won't let her have you .. "

" How did you?"

" She came to me , that's why I wasn't with you when you woke , because I had to end this , and it had to be done now! Only when I sought her I began to change in my rage in what she tried to do Kagome. I am sorry , I didn't mean .. Please forgive me ..."

" Of course I do , I still love you Inuyasha " Kagome trotted over to where Inuyasha sat and nuzzled him within the boughs of the lone tree"

" Then you'll come with me then ?"

" Yes , I will come with you where are we going ?"

" The only place we are allowed to go Kagome, the last remaining place where I can be , and the last whereabouts I hadn't checked yet in my search to put Kikyo to rest Kagome.. Will you help me? I have to do this it's the only way we can be together "

" I will but where?"

" To hell , Kagome ..."

Silence

" Kagome , please there's not alot of time .. I have to know , please will you follow me "

"I will follow you" Now held within his eyes of a golden hue as her demon form shrunk to hold him close while the demon within herself screamed in fury

Within the tossled locks of her hair , those same amber eyes faded to a piercing violet , while letting a evil smirk emerge upon his normally taunt lips

" Thankyou .. Kagome .. "

~ With Inuyasha & Sesshomeru~

Waking up to find himself alone where Kagome was nowhere in sight , Inuyasha rose from his bed , missing the warmth of his mate by his side, when he had gotten a feeling rising within his chest , and one that threaten to consume him alive. Throwing his weight to land on the forest floor to find that of Sesshomeru across the way from where him and Kagome laid against the tree's roots .. It was soon that both brothers ventured out to find their lost pack within the dimmed surroundings of the pale moonlight.

Something about the surrounding area struck him as odd , while causing his mate's scent to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time . Upon coming to the place where Inuyasha found his mate's scent to be the most saturated , only seeing nothing but forest area surrounded by a lone still lake .

~ Kagome & The one whom calls himself her mate~

" If you are to follow me we must leave now , Kikyo will be here soon..."Inuyasha's voice spoken as a harsh whisper when he felt that of Inuyasha and Sesshomeru nearby.

" What I thought ?"

A blunt object plunged within her as his clawed fingertips pierced the flesh going through to the other side , as Inuyasha held her , now holding true to his original golden hue. Then letting Kagome's weakening body fall to hit the ground , as Inuyasha's last words rang into her head like a mantra , before the sight of the one who claimed to be her mate betrayed her and faded away..

" I could never love you Kagome, I am sorry I lied..."

~ Inuyasha & Sesshomeru ~

A strong scent of blood billowed from out of nowhere into where they now stood, and caused tthe two to look frantically around because at one sniff they knew..

It was Kagome's ...

Sesshomeru , in his search noticed something , a slight blur with the shading of tree's within the near distance in front of them. Following a hunch , the stoic Inu demon lifted up Bakuseiga , and threw it violently into a half arc within the air , and somehow a entirely different sight waited for them to behold. Rushing towards the panting form of his fallen mate , Inuyasha leaned down to assist her in standing. It was at this point when it was realized that something was wrong , out of place , not right, and it was confirmed in the sound of her voice with the words that fell from her pained lips..

" Inuyasha , why are you here? I thought you had left ..left me to die "

"Kagome , No ! Never , Come on lets gets you home.." Inuyasha grasped ahold of her gently , as he laid kisses whereever he could reach just so she would believe him ..

While the headed back to Totosai's to pick up the blade wrapped securely within a concealed parcel , so to not draw attention to themselves , and then quickly took the hanyouesss to the West , with each one on high alert once one had centered a attack on one of their own. Kagome on the other hand didn't know what to think as tears still flowed from her puffy eyes from Inuyasha's embrace , and unbeknownst to her two pairs of amber periodically fell upon her then that to meet it's twin in concern..

Neither brother could predict for sure what or whom could have gain such a reaction from his mate but Inuyasha had a fairly good idea , as to the answer of both,and the hanyou' s hatred bred with the threat of the one's very blood ..

Naraku

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Unrequited Love , Mistaken Lust

~ Chapter Seven ~

Answering Truth

By Inuyasha Youkai

I Haven't yet find a way to capture the sneaky hanyou , nor of the song Faster by Matt Nathanson..They all have a place of there own that still remains hidden to me..

It had been days they had returned after the attack and for awhile Kagome would stare at the window where she had heard her mate's voice when he told her the truth , or at least what she thought anyway , but what was it really . The hanyouess hadn't talked since they returned , because she at the time didn't know if she could find the voice to speak, and that was what worried her. At the same time she knew that it worried that of her mate , and concerned that ofhis brother Sesshomeru .

The injuries sustained has long since healed , but the words kept taunting her like a hammer slowly chiseling that of her already fragile heart.

'I could never love you Kagome, sorry I lied ..'

Sealing off apart of herself so that of her mate couldn't get in made things slightly worse , because the hanyou became irate that what it was ,was effectively shutting her down.

"Dammit Wench ! Talk to me please !" Inuyasha growled, with his eyes bleeding red ..

In that moment she found what it was like to be on his bad side, and Inuyasha got what he thought he wanted , the truth .

" I can't trust that you won't turn away, and leave me Inuyasha !"

Although the look that he gave her afterwards knowing what had occured , scared her. At least until she felt his presense near , speaking to her , as though he burrowed himself inside so she would know that where ever he was concerned, he was hers.

_' I don't wanna be anywhere where you aren't'_

Shaking his head slowly, while still holding her gaze , as he came closer to where she stood, in attempts to get away .

"Impossible.." The hanyou hissed out slowly , huskily..

Pulling her towards him , holding her close, within his arms.. Soon claiming her lips , ensnaring them with his, as his clawed fingertips gently glide down the side of her face, down her neck , and then his kisses became ever so more violent.. Needy . A soft whisper against her lips as the hanyou continued to take them ..

"Never..."

Waking fowards, following her lead , as she slowly took a few steps backward , and away from him , but he wouldn't waver, Inuyasha wanted her to know.

_Kagome needed to understand..._

"I Can't, Ever..."

Backing his mate up against that of the bedroom wall with her hands , now pinned above her head with one of his , and the other rose her eyes to meet his ,just so he could taste those tempting lips of hers.

"I Won't ..."

Stilling her head with his , as the intense heat trailing a teasing flame while his lips devoured hers , grazing his fingertips alongst that of her sides, then slicing away the Kimono she now wore, as they went on their own accord, and just after she gasped from the chill , Inuyasha plunged in deeper with his tongue , making her lose the will to fight him. Losing herself to follow that of her mate , for he wanted her explicit attention for what he was about to tell her ...

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome mewed..

"Kagome..." The hanyou panted..

Kissing his way from her swollen lips from his teasing wrath of nips , licks , and suckling kisses, then to her collar bone where his mark lie..

"I refuse, Kagome.." Inuyasha breathed , inhaling her scent...

Dragging a very slow, exaggerated swipe of his tongue towards her ear lobe, and nibbling it greedily ..

" Leaving you , impossible Kagome.. Never happen.. I can't ever.. I won't , and downright refuse to ever be any where , where you are not ..Don't you see how much I completely adore you.. "

Grazing his palms over her enticing curves , over and around her volumptuous hips , rubbing circles down the small of her back , pulling her closer so that his claws can trail their searing path towards her perfect breasts with one , and down to tangle within the yummy treat , between her bare thighs , hidden within lush curls, as his lips still consumed.

"Maybe I need to show you again , remind you that I can't be without you ..." Inuyasha teased against her lips, pulling her to follow him towards their bed , and then gently picked her up , carrying her to the middle of the bed , kissing her still.

Pulling away for just a moment only to gaze lovingly at her , winking shortly after he allowed his eyes to soak in the beauty that was laying on his bed ,and then slowly ran his hands down the length of her leg towards her feet , bringing then her ankle to his lips..

"Beautiful..."

Taking his time, because this wasn't only to have his way with her , as he could anytime, but this was so he could love his mate, and kissed , licked , his way up towards her thigh. Repeating the same on the other one, before softing pecking at either side of her inner thighs , nibbling as her had gotten close to the spot he desired the most , and the source of her want for him.

"Kagome.." the hanyou sighed happily as her spicy scent , lured to drugging him into a dazed blur ,and one where all he can see was her..

Then after inhaling a deep breath of the strong, sweet scent, one that he craved second to her natural scent , and proceed in running his tongue painstakingly slow , splitting apart the soft , plump , lips that hiding within the dark , soaked curls.

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome whined...

Gradually moving faster , until the woman beneath him was almost impressively growling at him to stop teasing , but he wasn't , Inuyasha had something to prove to his onna , once and for all...

_'This dog was a lost sappy puppy when it came to her... Though if she exposed his secret to anyone he would then have to sacrifice them both ,as he would also be forced to punish her greatly , resulting in wearing him the fuck out...'_

Before he felt the knowing spike emerge , the one prior to her soon coming release, and because it wasn't time for that his actions stopped , moving elsewhere that only begged for his loving devotion , needing attention. Nibbling , Pecking , and licking then his way over the firm planes of her stomach to her nipples , so then he could take those soft ,wonderful breasts , sucking on them both, hungrily..

" 'Gome..." Inuyasha moaned..

"Yasha..."

_Your so deliscious, your so .._

_Soft. _

_Sweet on the tip of my tongue .._

_you taste like sunlight ,and strawberry bubble gum.._

_You bite my lip .._

_You spike my blood.._

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

_You make my heart beat faster.._

_Hold me , you owe me .._

_You rattle me to my bones.._

_You turn me over and over .._

_Till i can't control myself.._

_Make me a liar.._

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

_One big disaster.._

_You make my heart beat.. Faster_

_Its the way you smile baby .._

_You've got me on my knees.._

"Kagome..." the hanyou whined.

_Your all night noise_

_Your silent howl.._

_You make my heart beat ..faster.._

Bump. Bump. Bump.

_Cause I.._

_Jump ._

_I Crush._

_I Crawl._

_I Beg._

_I steal ._

_I fall._

_You owe me .._

_Can't get enough .._

" Tell me Kagome, and I'll do it ..Just so you would know.."

_I guess this world is over to me.._

Without you ..

_Cause You make my heart beat ..faster.._

"Love me ..."

"Always , I do .."

"Show me .."

Inuyasha , for the first time since their mating took his mate again lovingly , if only to show her that he had , no one else, and did so passionately ,taking his time , slowly . Just so she knew just how much he needed , and loved her, all night long ..

TBC...

Sorry ya perverts , I have to cut it off there .. Iknow how everyone wants to see them make sweet love , all night long but the act wasn't the point in this chapter it was for the hanyou to prove to his mate just how much he loved her, and needed her, only her. For Kagome to realize that no matter what would be thrown at them it would always be her that would be the forefront in Inuyasha's heart, and mind , not Kikyo, even though to some point he loved her too, but in a different way..


	8. Chapter 8

Unrequited Love, Mistaken Lust

~ Chapter Eight~

Misunderstandings& Back Tracking

By Inuyashas Youkai

Weeks had passed , and things started to go back to normal , as normal as they were before the changes between Kagome , and the hanyou had developed, openly , but privately it was a different matter entirely . At the time , while searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel they had come across rumors leading to the falling of a miko , and made by a unreliable source to accompany the unexpected visions that had suddenly plagued the hanyou ,as it was of Kikyo, while they stood at the spot on Mt Hakurei , but was quickly confirmed by that of his brother Sesshomeru. Something had happened to Kikyo , and it happened by Naraku's hands again , without a chance for Inuyasha to be able to protect her.

" Damn it ! I failed her again ! I always wanted to protect her , but I let her down again!"

The hanyou was then weighed down by guilt that his promise to protect her had failed , and now knowing, if he can't keep her safe then how was the hanyou ever expect to do the same for Kagome without the same fate befalling on her. Tears ran down his face , as the hanyou quickly left them once he had told the others in so many words that he was leaving , and would be back as soon as he could. Although it wasn't the same that Kagome had gotten from the sudden departure, and with their relationship in such a rocky spot as it was , it was certain that the miko had gotten a very much mistaken view of what the situation meant to her, and furthering the belief that in her mind Inuyasha was then regretting, which that much was true , but not of the reasons Kagome had thought..

" I gotta go I am sorry .. " The hanyou said quietly as he passed the others , and then giving a softened look towards Kagome before he left ..

Once the hanyou had left , the others left behind had then gathered together , and meant to follow the hanyou , but it was for not because they had already lost his trail .So then they had then made their way towards a short distance away to set up camp until their hanyou friend had returned, or unless they had foud any leads to where a shard can be found. Not long after Sango , Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo with Kirara, had come upon a male villager who had looked like he was injured badly , but that wasn't what had caught their attention , it was that of what fell from his lips as they treated him. The man spoke of a woman , by the name of Kikyo, but weren't able to get anymore than that , other than the direction of where the man last saw the woman that he claimed to be Kikyo, before the man passed on. Though the worst of it was when Kagome had taken the shard from the man , after she had the spot where the man once laid then shiveled up , as though he had been dead longer than just mere moments, and the smell that came with it proved it .

Without any other leads than what could possibly be a trap , they then set out towards the North where the man claimed to have seen Lady Kikyo to find the truth that was just out of their reach. Hours later, as they had settled down for the night , a day from where they planned to reach, a pulse of two jewel shards tickled her aura , as the presence came close , and it was then soon found to be that of the wolf Kouga , but just before he had come ,a loud pained roar had shaken the horizon.

' Inuyasha...'

When Kouga's form had caught up with Kagome, and the others it was certain that something had gone wrong , and it proved what he had come across when pasing the mutts aura, as it was filled with regret , relief , resentment , love , and worry . Now facing the look within Kagome's eyes , Kouga could also see what the actions , putting two and two together over the other miko , by Inuyasha was doing to Kagome. Tears were watering her orbs of chocolate , but trapped just by the weakened will to keep them in , and not fall. A softened look was then given to Kagome in pity , as Kouga never wanted this sight to befallen on what he still secretly felt was his, even if the dog had willingly claimed her upon her acceptance of the bond.

"Kagome.. Its okay I am here... Come lets talk.." Kouga's voice rumbled from with his chest , as she laid her head against it in defeat while his arms soon came around to embrace her..

Although a nod was all she had given the wolf, but her companions , unfortunatley weren't so quiet .

"Kouga , I don't think that its a good idea .. If you would like to talk to Kagome , I am sure that anything you need to say , can be said in our presence .. We wouldn't want Inuyasha to get the wrong idea , if he should return.." Miroku advised not seeing Kagome's slight nod for it was blocked by Kouga's arm.

"Yea I don't think Inuyasha wants to be sat again , after Kagome has to break you too up for something we can stop ..Not that I don't mind seeing that but still not for something like this.." Shippo added.

" Kagome , what do you want ?" Sango asked hestantly , because she could tell that all of what was happening was affecting her in some way , even if Kagome tried to hide it , but her eyes was something she could ever change they were like a open book, and maybe a visit from the wold would help to take her mind off of things.

"I want too , I won't be long but I think a midnight stroll would be good ,that is if Kouga doesn't mind?"

"Not at all Kagome , lets go for a walk..." Kouga then turned on his heels to then squat so that he could allow the girl to mount on.

Ignoring the concerned faces of her friends , Kagome as soon as she was settled upon the wolfs back allowed herself the priveledge of just spacing off , and concentrating on the ride , instead of everything else. It was something that the miko always was grateful for when he heart ached, but Kagome had to settle for the wolf instead of the one whom she had been accustomed too, and grown to love. Aways away from where the group had been camped , Kouga then slowed once he knew they were out of earshot from anything that moved. Then each one of then settled with Kagome in his lap , as he still wasn't able to remove the comfort that he could provide in holding her while she was so upset,and in the end just switched her positions so that he could hold her in a more comfortable position.

Silence then reigned between the two but it wasn't uncomfortable but more so the miko could relax , and gather within her mind what she knew the wolf had questioned without saying. Once her tears had slowed , and Kagome felt that she could find something somewhat to the sound of her own voice, then spoke .

" I ..I am sorry Kouga that you have to see me like this ... I didn't mean to ..But I can't stop it , it hurts to know that I ... That Inuyasha might feel as all of this being a mistake .. "

"You have no reason to be sorry , for anything , but look at me .." Kouga returned before having with one of his claws to bring her face to look at him , because she wouldn't.

" Kagome , you could never be seen as a mistake in my eyes , especially in being taken as a lifemate , and anyone who could , that person would be stupidly making a mistake if he ever let you go .. "Kouga soothed , and in result more tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes, and in response to her trails of salt flowing past her cheeks, the wolf's lips crashed upon hers , in effort to get them to stop.

Kagome's pain led her , after the shock at what Kouga had said , and done, then to submit to the powerful demands of the kiss. Kouga once seeing this , glad that he had distracted her for a time towards the shift he had felt with the direction that her pain was following , and then further taking control allowing himself to make his kisses more violent , sinful. Kagome soon became lost in the instinctive motions of the desire flowing within the devouring that Kouga had sought to bring to pass, but with it neither had sensed the presence of a dark entity , as its eyes widened with mirth , as his immediate plans had certainly taken a turn in ways that he ever thought possible , though it was something the beast can use in aqcuiring the miko .

"Kukukukuku ..."

"Naraku !" Kouga screamed out , after he had Kagome's confused , shaken form brought immediatley behind him.

"Isn't this a development miko, so you have been claimed by the mutt , but its interesting that Inuyasha isn't here , and instead the wolf is with you in his stead. That is , until he as well get's tired of having a weak , useless copy of a miko in their presence..."

"Shut Up, Ya bastard! Kagome don't listen to a word he is saying it isn't true ! The mutt might be stupid but I sure as hell ain't !" Kouga roared.

Although Kagome had heard his words , but none of them were taken to heart , as the memories from earlier with Inuyasha had soon come to play with what Naraku was taunting her with. Before anything else was said , Naraku had separated the two, and then hovered slightly over the female that was held within his slimy appendatures wrapped around her lithe body from the shock of his actions..

"Fuck Kagome , No! Dammit let her go you fucking bastard !"Kouga spat threatenly as with his claws he sent forth to attack the one who held Kagome captive, as she soon fell unconscious with the tight hold Naraku had held , cutting of the flow of oxygen , and left her floating in her own darkness with the words repeating like a mantra

_" Damn it ! I failed her again ! I always wanted to protect her , but I let her down again!"_

_"Its interesting that Inuyasha isn't here , and instead the wolf is with you in his stead. That is , until he as well get's tired of having a weak , useless copy of a miko in their presence..."_

Though as Kouga's claws came down on their target , his attack hit upon nothing but thin air , and with Naraku's disappearance , so had Kagome's image faded away within a burst of miasma..

~ Across the near distance~

Inuyasha , as soon as the hanyou made it to where his nose told him of Kikyo's demise , once more, he was tossed with something that hit him hard , and it cut his heart like a knife to think that something had occured to Kagome ,that all of this being a trap, and something to lure him away from his lifemate. Although it, whatever it was , as the hanyou had lifted from his crouching position in sniffing for where it was that Kikyo fell, brought many distraut feelings in its wake. Therefore without further pause , Inuyasha quickly started in a dead run towards the way from where he had came , and back towards where it was , where he last last them , and Kagome. It was when the hanyou had realized his mistake , especially that it hadn't been long since Naraku had attacked her the last time, and Kagome had been struggling over the fact that Inuyasha did need her.. Though when he had left ,it wasn't to give the picture that he felt that Kagome must have picked up upon when he did, and for some reason it was thought by the hanyou , as he looked back , just by the look that she gave him that Kagome had been fighting with herself then not to cry.

It was something , it pained him because the hanyou just now noticed, what she had hidden, because somehow Kagome had blocked it from his view so that he couldn't feel her pain , but if he took the time in his guilty spat over protecting Kikyo , possibly failing with Kagome , and had done it before ,it could be seen within her eyes that she was hurting, and for something that wasn't true, within the, memories passing in his thoughts.

"Kagome..."

' Mate I am coming ...'

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Unrequited Love , Mistaken Lust

~ Chapter Nine ~

Biting Back

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Through The Salty , Thrashing Red~

As the transforming hanyou came to the spot where it was that Inuyasha last saw any of his pack , to the west of it a burst of fluctuating pink light soon crashed outwards , and shaking the ground unforgivingly. A high pitched wail with feral screams of peturbed emotions shot from the same direction, as it flooded with the cries sounding like those of his companions.

"Kagome!"

Rushing towards the sight , Inuyasha came to a open clearing where in front of him was a revealed power surpassing anything that he had ever seen , especially comingn from the one that was his. It was humbling to say the least because the intensity had the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end , and with all that he could see was a petrid mix of greenish black with that of an angry red, gave no comfort to Inuyasha that Kagome was anywhere near that of Naraku's presence , or even that of the wolf Kouga, as he later noticed his fury standing next to him , growling. The others were standing in startegic positions surrounding him , and what his eyes fell upon, while the mate of his heart's anger soared for whatever had caused it.

~ Coming From Within The Mix~

As Kagome felt herself sinking further into the cold darkness that obviosly Naraku had lured her within , something snapped as the miko started to fight back , and it was so even if everyone had left her because she was weak, the girl refused to lket herself being a slave to the evil 's corruption, it would be more attractive dying than to do that. Therefore , as Kagome felt something within her change slightly a sudden burst of light had abruptly shot out of her , and seemed to burn Naraku while her hands tightened around him to encourage that he let go. Once he had , it seemed that too much power had been exumed from her body , and in reaction to it , Kagome fell with her eyes uncontrollably falling shut on their own accord in her weakened state. Although as she felt herself being caught , Kagome thought as though she heard growling from Kouga , but at the time she didn't have the strength to find out what is was.

~ Aftermath~

Inuyasha hurriedly caught Kagome when immediately her form was being shot downward from the fading light , as though whatever it was that she was fighting had dispappeared with it , but the hanyou knew with the sound of Naraku's voice cackling in the distance that it wasn't true. Kagome hadn't killed him , only seriously hurting him, and with it possibly herself as well , but what had startled him from his musings while taking in the soft texture of her beautiful face was nearby growling from Kouga .

"What the fuck Inuyasha , leaving her alone ! Ya trying to get her killed!"

Although that statement , hit home for Inuyasha just how close he had come to losing her, but something else also came within his mind , with Kouga's reek being found on his mate when he came to kiss her on her forehead..

"Hell No ! Ya bastard been touching my mate wolf ? I'll kill you if I found that you have !"

" Look Inuyasha , whatever you and Kikyo had you have to stop or we'll lose Kagome to Naraku just like he wants .. Yes I touched your mate , actually I kissed her, but it was only to get her to stop mutt !"

"What the fuck , stop what!"

" When I found your mate , Kagome was in pretty bad shape, and I don't know for how long you were gone , but her aura led me too her, and it was pained , as it seems that Naraku has been taunting her. Don't give him the power to do so Inuyasha , because I don't know how much more she can take ...I thought I felt Naraku's presence but it was faint , and as soon as I had , Kagome's aura began to darken with her tears , so I kissed her to get it to stop, but then I saw when the bastard arrived what he was taunting her with before all of this happened.. I might not know when but if this shit don't stop then Kagome will break , and then she will be no better than that sibling of your Slayer!"

"Look ya idiot ! Not that it isn't any of your business , but I only left to make certain of my failure to Kikyo, and to think of a way to prevent it from happening to my mate ! I didn't think of anything else because I had to get away for a bit before I said , or did something I would regret later by protecting her! I won't let her go like I had before , but I had to know so that I can make sure it don't happen to her! I couldn't survive if it had , its one thing with Kikyo , but I would fucking lose it if it happened to Kagome!"

"Does she know this ?" Kouga rasped back strained , with his eyes falling on Kagome..

"Normal circumstances , she should but with Naraku keep fucking with her who knows what the hell he has put into her mind ! But believe me , this will end , and no longer will she be ever out of my sight .. "

"Wait this had happened before ! "

"Not like this Kouga but awhile back , Naraku had summoned her with the image of me , and in the end she was injured, but was taken care of by me and my brother, Sesshomeru .. She hasn't yet told me what was said with exception of what my image wantedto take her, and then leaving her die alone after Naraku had attacked her, but when I left I didn't think of that at the time .. All I thought was my fear that the same thing would happen to Kagome as it had to Kikyo .."

"Would you like me to shed some light with that mutt ? "

"Wait ! She told you ?"

"No , she didn't .. Naraku did .."

"What the hell did he say !"

" I think Naraku is trying to defeat his greatest opponent , because not much he can gather on her , and that scares him , as well as the fact that she can see parts of the jewel that by using tactics that involve playing tricks on the mind he's trying to break her so that she can be taken to the other side.. Although what he is saying to her is anything that could destroy any belief in herself or the part she plays with others because she's nothing but a weak , pathetic copy of a true miko that couldn't ever hope to retain anyone that would willingly stand long beside her.."

"Grrrrrrrrr...Dammit to Hell ! That damn fucking bastards getting on my last nerve! That's it , I am tired of this fucking bullshit and I am going to settle it , but if I even smell any of you on her again their won't be anything to stop me I'll rip your god damn hands off !" Inuyasha sneered then turned swiftly with his mate snuggled within his embrace ..

"Come on Kagome , lets go home ... Heya guys time to head out, I am not wasting anymore time on a damn shard when its not here to be found so lets head back .. We'll start again after Kagome recovers !" The hanyou said , as he walked past them to encourage speed knowing that they would catch up soon enough , as he rushed back towards Kaede's .

' I am sorry Kagome, I didn't know .. But know I could never leave you , not for Kikyo , or for anyone... Nothing could make me leave from being from your side , always..'

TBC...


End file.
